


Untitiled - A Tsukishima Kei X Gender Neutral Reader Story

by Bevenstance



Series: Haikyuu Moments One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Museum AU, Reader is a cute bean, Reader-Insert, Timeskip, cute fluff, lil bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bevenstance/pseuds/Bevenstance
Summary: [Tsukishima Kei X Gender Neutral Reader Fanfiction]Tsukishima begins to work at the Miyagi Museum, and you fall for the bean pole.(A short and sweet one shot for you guys xxx)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Moments One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994458
Kudos: 30





	Untitiled - A Tsukishima Kei X Gender Neutral Reader Story

**Author's Note:**

> 🎵 Song Inspiration: Sparkle - Movie Version - RADWIMPS 🎵
> 
> Artwork by: itsmieille on tumblr

It almost seemed unusual for someone so brazenly blunt to exist in the museum ethos. 

But in other moments, especially when Tsukishima was handling the museum’s collection - priceless artworks and aged, cemented dinosaur bones galore - his presence made all the sense in the world.

Professionally blunt, is how your boss worded him after he had finished introducing himself to the collections team.

You thought he was standoffish, the small pit in your gut bubbling to life again Ironically enough, you studied the museum and heritage sector to avoid those kinds of people. You hated dealing with the public and after a degrading, soul smashing summer in a cafe that ran your mental health into the ground, you promised you wouldn’t go back to that kind of job. Museum work was a way out of that.

Internally, your thoughts spun webs of assumptions. Would he make fun of the way you pinned your hair back, or if you’re handling something wrong? 

But there was something about the way his eyes crinkled when he smirked, that drew you further in to the mystery that was Tsukishima Kei. Talking to him was another beast entirely and apart from brief conversations in the hallway, you were left to your imagination.

You would quietly watch him on top of the scissor lift, in between adjusting the lux levels. He was sharp and to the point. Unfailingly sharp-witted. But none of that existed when he was alone, adjusting the exhibits. He was gentle, patient and clear with his words. Like the world wasn't watching him. 

(he later complained that you had way too much fun on the scissor lift and almost ran him over. You smiled in response, not really having the confidence in you to debate the point, which only seemed to irk him even more.)

Work came first, however, and given that the summer months were soon on the horizon, your workload increased. Summer season meant tourist season and that meant new exhibition plans. You laughed heartily with excitement when the elevator opened. The touring exhibition had finally arrived!

Only it wasn’t. Instead, Tsukishima exited the service lift with a really confused face to match your embarrassed one.

The sharpness of his tone jolted you out of staring. Awaiting an answer, you mustered quietly:

“Sorry, I thought you were one of the new accessions…”

Condition reporting that grin of yours, your mind mumbled back, and you blinked yourself back into reality. Had you really said that?

He raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised with your response, and shook his head, ending the conversation. 

He thought you were weird. 

But you didn’t miss the small smirk that graced his lips.


End file.
